Wang Tengfei
Note: The first image posted for this article is not the official art depiction for Wang Tengfei but is instead a generic character game design — a design used for various other characters — in the mobile game. | Image = Wangtengfei.jpg|Generic game art Wangtengfei.png|Web game design Wang_Tengfei_Manhua.jpeg|Manhua | ImgCaption = | Chinese = 王腾飞 | Pinyin = wáng téng fēi | Alias = | Status = Presumed alive | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = | Cod = | Age = ~18 (start of novel) 5000+ (last seen) 3 billion+ (if still alive) | Species = Human | Gender = male | Hair = Brown | Eye = Light brown | Spouse = | Family = Wang Lihai (brother) Wang Clan (Planet South Heaven) Chu Yuyan (former fiancee) Wang Clan | Friend = Meng Hao | Enemy = | Master = 10th Wang Clan Patriarch Xu Liguo (Renegade Immortal) | Disciple = | Ally = 10th Wang Clan Patriarch Wang Clan | Occupation = Chosen of the Wang Clan | Affiliation = Wang Clan Immortal God Continent | Sect = Wang Clan | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Old Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = South Heaven | Region = Southern Domain | Location = North Reed (formerly) West Felicity (formerly) Immortal God Continent (formerly) | Cultivation = Ancient Realm (last mentioned) Approx. Dao Realm (last seen) | Essence = | Combat = Ancient God Bloodline | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Book 1, Chapter 10 | Manhua = .. | Book = 1 , 2 , 4? , 5? , 6 , 8 , 10 | Appearsin = ??? chapters | Quotation = I am Wang Tengfei. Even though the Legacy and the treasure were stolen away, the Reliance Inner Sect belongs to me. It is the second of my main goals. Even without the treasure or Legacy, I will join the detestable Inner Sect of the Reliance Sect. That will be my fortune! One defeat is nothing! I am Wang Tengfei! | Speaker = Wang Tengfei to himself | Book# = 1 | Chapter# = 30 | ChapterName = Kill Han Zong, Battle Wang Tengfei | Introduction = Wang Tengfei is one of the recurring principal characters of I Shall Seal the Heavens. He is one of the characters that figures in major events all throughout the novel. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = An incredibly handsome — almost pretty, fair-skinned young man. While he outwardly treats the Reliance Sect disciples with respect and courtesy, he sees the disciples and the sect itself to be beneath him. His arrogance often caused him to be at odds with Meng Hao. After the extermination of his clan, he became more subdued and has seemingly lost all the arrogance he once had. | Background = He is a member of the Wang Clan, one of the three great clans in Southern Domain. Even within his own clan, he occupies a lofty position, second only to his brother, Wang Lihai who is a Dao Child. | History = Book 1 In the first book of the series, he joins Reliance Sect as one of its Outer Sect disciples. Having been born with a Blood Drop on his arm, it marked him as the legitimate inheritor to the Flying-Rain Dragon's legacy. After years of searching, he then discovered that the legacy is in the State of Zhao's Reliance Sect. He joined the sect in the hopes of having a chance to obtain the Flying-Rain Dragon legacy and get the Sublime Spirit Scripture in the process. Because of his high cultivation base, and in extension his connections, he was able to become an authority figure amongst the Outer Sect disciples. He was respected and was even an subject of awe among those with cultivation bases lower than his. As a result, he ultimately garnered followers that dogs around him like servants. One such follower, due to an acquaintance's altercation with Meng Hao on the Lower Level Public Zone, asked Tengfei to intervene. As a favor for a friend, he almost crippled Meng Hao, who was saved at the last minute.[See Wang Tengfei/Fights for details] Later, Meng Hao defeated him, stealing his position in the Reliance Inner Sect. In the process, Meng Hao destroyed one of his fingers. He subsequently leaves the Sect to return to the Southern Domain. Book 2 Later, he regrew his finger into a “poison finger,” which he tried to use to kill Meng Hao. However, Meng Hao’s immunity to poison thanks to the Resurrection Lily enabled him to quickly defeat Wang Tengfei and destroy the poison finger. Later due to the rumors regarding Chu Yuyan having an affair with Meng Hao, he decided to join the Song Clan in their search for a son-in-law. During the son-in-law search, it was revealed that he has harbored lifelong jealously of his brother, in whose shadow he has always lived. Books 4-5 After the 10th Wang Clan Patriarch went insane and slaughtered all the Wang Clan members on South Heaven, Wang Tengfei was the only one left. Turns out his older brother, Wang Lihai, whom he detested saved him by hiding his body under his own dead body to mask his life force. He wakes up to find carnage and a river of blood. This caused Wang Tengfei to extremely regretful about his earlier thinking and personality. He despises himself for ever thinking bad for his older brother who sacrificed himself for him. This is especially more so when after leaving all of his former "friends" looked at him with disdains and scorn and even attacked him due to past grievances. He is saved by Meng Hao and has a mental breakdown due to understanding the reality of his situation and understanding that Meng Hao, whom he despised and wanted to kill, is the only one who treated him kindly and didn't kick him when he was down. Afterwards, Meng Hao and Wang Tengfei see the 10th Wang Clan Patriarch. Meng Hao uses a magic on the 10th Wang Clan Patriarch to not go entirely insane and have a shred of consciousness while he recalls himself slaughtering his entire bloodline and wallows in pain. This was Meng Hao's revenge. Wang Tengfei allows the 10th Wang Clan Patriarch to absorb his soul in an attempt to wash away his guilt of being the only member of his clan alive and go to the Yellow Springs together with his family. Later on, it seems that Wang Tengfei's soul wasn't entirely consumed, and instead it seems to be in control of the 10th Wang Clan Patriarch's body, though it is unknown whether it is under the volition of the 10th Wang Clan Patriarch. It was later seen that he somehow retained his appearance as Wang tengfei even after having taken control of another body. Book 6 Wang Tengfei becomes the third person to challenge true immortal tirbulation of this era after Fan Dong'er and Fang Wei, excluding Grandmaster Pill Demon. Furthermore, Wang Tengfei opened 95 immortal meridians after his tribulation, and, more importantly, unlocked the bloodline of the Ancient God, the Wang Clan's most powerful bloodline. After Meng Hao finished opening all his immortal meridians, Wang Tengfei arrived and exchanged one punch with Meng Hao. He activated his bloodline power and transformed into a 6,000 meter tall one-star Ancient God. The exchange left his hand almost crushed; however, it also caused Meng Hao's hand to go numb, something no other chosen except Fang Wei was able to accomplish. Book 8 During the war with the 33 Heavens, he was outraged and utterly embarrassed that his Patriarch decided to turn traitor to the Mountain and Sea Realm by surrendering to the Immortal God Continent and tried to fight with the Mountain and Sea Realm but was subdued by his clan members and was knocked unconscious. Book 10 His clan was a non-participant in the war with the Vast Expanse School. It was furthermore revealed that he is a member of the God Tribe, a foremost tribe within the Immortal God Continent. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:90 - 99 Immortal Merdians Category:True Immortal Category:Southern Domain/Characters Category:Reliance Sect/Characters Category:Wang Clan/Characters Category:Wang Clan (Planet South Heaven)/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Immortal God Continent/Affiliation Category:Recurring Characters Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Chosen Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Ancient Realm